


Os Filhos Mortais

by Arachness



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 18:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arachness/pseuds/Arachness
Summary: Sua mãe continua andando ao seu lado do grupo de homens que ele liderava mesmo após eles já estarem longe o suficiente para não haver mais o risco dele ser pego pelos invasores espartanos





	Os Filhos Mortais

Sua mãe continua andando ao seu lado do grupo de homens que ele liderava mesmo após eles já estarem longe o suficiente para não haver mais o risco dele ser pego pelos invasores espartanos e precisar da proteção da grande Afrodite.

Ele se sente grato por ela só mostrar sua imagem a ele e não para todos ali. Ele tem certeza que eles ficariam agradecidos, que eles se ajoelhariam diante de seus pés e declamariam poesias sobre sua beleza.

Mas ainda assim Aeneas gostaria que ela fosse embora. Não lhe escapa a ironia que tanto da sua vida foi passado desejando que ela lhe desse atenção, mas agora ele apenas a queria longe. Ele suspeitava que ele provavelmente a desejaria longe pelo resto da sua vida dali em diante.

Quando eles param para descansar pela noite em uma caverna ela vem até ele após os outros estarem dormindo e cura os poucos feridos que ele teve durante a invasão. E ela coloca suas mãos sob os cabelos dele como se ela pudesse curar sua mente dos horrores que ele tinha visto. Ele diz :

“Você deveria ter interferido por Hector em batalha, não por mim”

“Hector não era o filho de um dos deuses”

“Não, ele não era. Ele era algo até mais raro do que eu ou Helena ou Aquiles ou qualquer um dos outros filhos mortais de deuses. Ele era um bom homem. E com ele aqui talvez teria sido diferente”

“Você o amava ?”

“Todos nós o amávamos”

“Essa não foi a minha pergunta”

“Sim, eu amava. Mas não importa agora, acabou, ele está morto. Tudo acabou”

“Para ele sim. Mas não para você, isso é apenas o começo. Você irá para tantas outras terras e conhecerá tantos outros homens”

“Nenhuma dessas terras será Tróia, e nenhum desses homens será Hector. Eu espero que a maçã tenha valido a pena mãe”

Para isso Afrodite não tem resposta. Aeneas adormeceu pouco tempo depois com as mãos dela em seus cabelos.


End file.
